Sir Anthony Hopkins
thumb Fiind singurul fiu al unui brutar, actorul Anthony Hopkins s-a lansat in teatru la YMCA la varsta de 17 ani, iar mai tarziu a fost initiat la Academia de Arta Dramatica Regala din Londra. In 1960Â Hopkins debuteaza in teatru cuÂ The Quare Fellow si petrece patru ani cu acest repertoriu, inainte de a juca in rolul lui Julius Cesar. A debutat in film in 1967 cu The White Bus si in 1968 joaca in rolul lui Richard the Lionhearted in The Lion in Winter. In 1991Â Hopkins a castigat premiul Oscar pentru cel mai bun actor pentru rolul criminalului Hannibal "The Cannibal" Lecter din filmul Tacerea mieilor.Â In 1995, Hopkins a primit multe aprecieri siÂ o nominalizare la Oscar pentru interpretarea magistrala a presedintelui Richard Nixon in filmul lui Oliver Stone - Nixon. Dupa interpretarea lui Pablo Picasso in filmul lui James Ivory - Surviving Picasso (1996), Hopkins a primit o alta nominalizare la Oscar anul urmator, de data aceasta pentru cel mai bun actor intr-un rol secundar,Â pentru rolul interpretat in filmul lui Steven Spielberg - Amistad. Din filmele in care a mai jucat amintim cateva: The Bounty (1984), Mussolini and I (1985), Guilty Conscience (1985), One Man's War (1990), Freejack (1992), Chaplin (1992), The Trial (1993), Remains of the Day (1993), Legends of the Fall (1994), Meet Joe Black (1998), The Mask of Zorro (1998), Hannibal (2001) siÂ Red Dragon (2002). ---- Filmografie: * Thor (2011) - Odin * Untitled Woody Allen Project (2011) * Clash of the Titans (2010) - Odin Trailer * Hemingway & Fuentes (2010) - Hemingway * King Lear (2010) - King Lear * Shoot the Messenger (2010) * The Wolfman / Omul-lup (2010) - Sir John Talbot Trailer * You Will Meet A Tall Dark Stranger (2010) * Bare Knuckles (2009) - Xavier Jonas * Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho (2008) - Alfred Hitchcock * Immutable Dream of Snow Lion (2008) * Where I Stand: The Hank Greenspun Story (2008) - Hank Greenspun * Beowulf (2007) - Hrothgar Trailer * Fracture / Ruptura (2007) - Ted Crawford Trailer * Slipstream (2007) - Felix Bonhoeffer Trailer * The City of Your Final Destination (2007) - Adam * All the King's Men / Toţi oamenii regelui (2006) - Judecatorul Irwin Trailer * Bobby (2006) - John Casey Trailer * The World's Fastest Indian / Cel mai rapid motor din lume (2006) - Burt Munro Trailer * Proof / Dovada (2005) - Robert Trailer * Alexander / Alexandru (2004) - Ptolomeu Trailer * The Devil and Daniel Webster (2004) - Daniel Webster * The Human Stain / Culoarea minciunii (2003) - Coleman Silk Trailer * Bad Company / Dublura (2002) - Gaylord Oakes Trailer * Red Dragon / Dragonul Roşu (2002) - Dr. Hannibal "Canibalul" Lecter Trailer * Hannibal (2001) - Dr. Hannibal Trailer * Hearts in Atlantis / Suflete pierdute in Atlantida (2001) - Ted Brautigan Trailer * How the Grinch Stole Christmas / Cine a furat Crăciunul (2000) - Povestitorul Trailer * Mission: Impossible 2 / Misiune: Imposibila 2 (2000) - Mission Commander Swanbeck Trailer * Instinct (1999) - Ethan Powell * Titus / Titus Andronicus (1999) - Titus Andronicus * Meet Joe Black / Intalnire cu Joe Black (1998) - William Parrish * The Mask of Zorro / Masca lui Zorro (1998) - Zorro / Don Diego de la Vega Trailer * Amistad (1997) - John Quincy Adams Trailer * The Edge / Infruntarea (1997) - Charles Morse * August (1996) - Ieuan Davies * Surviving Picasso / Picasso, artist si demon (1996) - Pablo Picasso * Nixon (1995) - Richard M. Nixon * Legends of the Fall / Legendele toamnei (1994) - William Ludlow Trailer * The Road to Wellville / Drumul spre Wellville (1994) - Dr. John Harvey Kellogg * Selected Exits (1993) - Gwyn Thomas * Shadowlands / Taramul umbrelor (1993) - C.S. Lewis Trailer * The Innocent / Inocentul (1993) - Bob Glass * The Remains of the Day / Ramasitele zilei (1993) - James Stevens * The Trial / Procesul (1993) - Preotul * Bram Stoker's Dracula / Dracula (1992) - Van Helsing Trailer * Chaplin (1992) - George Hayden * Freejack (1992) - McCandless * Howards End / Inapoi la Howards (1992) - Henry J. Wilcox * Spotswood (1992) - Errol Wallace * To Be the Best / Sa fii cel mai bun (1992) - Jack Figg * One Man's War / Razboiul lui Joel (1991) - Joel * The Silence of the Lambs / Tăcerea mieilor (1991) - Dr. Hannibal "Canibalul" Lecter Trailer * Desperate Hours / Ore de disperare (1990) - Tim Cornell * Great Expectations / Marile Sperante (1989) - Abel Magwitch * Heartland (1989) - Jack * A Chorus of Disapproval (1988) - Dafydd Ap Llewellyn * Across the Lake (1988) - Donald Campbell * The Dawning (1988) - Cassius * The Tenth Man / Al zecelea om (1988) - Jean Louis Chavel * 84 Charing Cross Road / Strada Charring Cross, nr. 84 (1987) - Frank P. Doel * Arch of Triumph / Arcul de Triumf (1985) - Dr. Ravic * Blunt (1985) - Guy Burgess * Guilty Conscience / Constiinta incarcata (1985) - Arthur Jamison * Mussolini: The Decline and Fall of Il Duce / Eu si Mussolini (1985) - Galeazzo Ciano * The Good Father / Tatal cel bun (1985) - Bill Hooper * The Bounty / Revolta de pe Bounty (1984) - William Bligh Trailer * A Married Man (1983) - John Strickland * The Hunchback of Notre Dame / Cocosatul de la Notre Dame (1982) - Quasimodo * Othello (1981) - Othello * Othello (1981) - Othello * Peter and Paul / Petru si Pavel (1981) - Paul dinTarsus * The Bunker (1981) - Adolf Hitler * A Change of Seasons (1980) - Adam Evans * The Elephant Man / Omul elefant (1980) - Dr. Frederick Treves Trailer * Mayflower: The Pilgrims' Adventure (1979) - Capt. Jones * International Velvet / Vis de glorie (1978) - Capitanul Johnson * Magic / Magia (1978) - Corky / Vocea lui Fats * A Bridge Too Far / Un pod prea indepartat (1977) - Lt. col. John Frost Trailer * Audrey Rose (1977) - Elliot Hoover * Dark Victory (1976) - Dr. Michael Grant * The Lindbergh Kidnapping Case (1976) - Bruno Richard Hauptmann * Victory at Entebbe (1976) - Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin * All Creatures Great and Small / Toate vietuitoarele mari si mici (1975) - Siegfried Farnon * Juggernaut / Teroare pe "Britannic" (1974) - John McCleod * Possessions (1974) - Dando * The Arcata Promise (1974) - Theo Gunge * The Girl from Petrovka / Iubire interzisa (1974) - Kostya * A Doll's House / Casa papusilor (1973) - Torvald Helmer * Lloyd George (1973) - David Lloyd George * "War & Peace" (1972) - Pierre Bezukhov (17 episodes, 1972-1973) * Poet Game (1972) - Hugh Sanders * Young Winston / Tanarul Winston (1972) - David Lloyd George * When Eight Bells Toll (1971) - Philip Calvert * "Play for Today" (1970) - Alexander Tashkov / ... (2 episodes, 1970-1974) * The Great Inimitable Mr. Dickens (1970) - Charles Dickens * "ITV Saturday Night Theatre" (1969) - Arnold (1 episode, 1969) * Hamlet (1969) - Claudius * The Looking Glass War (1969) - John Avery * The Lion in Winter / Leul in iarna (1968) - Richard * A Flea in Her Ear (1967) - Etienne Plucheux * The White Bus / Autobuzul alb (1967) - Brechtian * "BBC Play of the Month" (1965) - Alfred Allmers / ... (4 episodes, 1970-1982) Categorie:Divertisment